River of Ice
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: When it rains, it storms, and the floods that follow fill the lake with darkness. As ThunderClan's deputy, it's Hollystep's duty to help Firestar protect their Clan from this new threat, but not all battles can be fought with tooth and claw...
1. Proloue

Prologue

Somehow, Brambleclaw felt he should have known all along. He knew that Hawkfrost had ambitions—if only he'd realized sooner how far his half-brother was willing to go. Still, the dark tabby was at peace. He knew now the brilliant destiny that awaited Hollystep. The bold warrior was already a strong leader, and commanded respect from not only their own Clan-mates but warriors of other Clans as well.

"Watching over Squirrelflight?" The soft voice came from Bluestar. The ThunderClan leader's blue fur shone with starlight.

Brambleclaw couldn't help but to laugh. "No," he admitted. "Hollystep. Squirrelflight would march up here and have my whiskers off if she thought I was still trying to tread on her tail."

"And you think Hollystep wouldn't?" Bluestar's whiskers twitched in amusement. She digressed with a sigh. "I keep an eye on her as well. She holds the fate of all of ThunderClan in her paws, but until destiny brings her to us to receive her name and nine lives we can only wait."

Brambleclaw sighed, turning his gaze back to ThunderClan's camp. Duskpaw and Sootpaw were just emerging from the apprentices' den, Duskpaw looking half asleep and Sootpaw looking as unenthusiastic as ever.

"Bluestar," Brambleclaw glanced over his shoulder to make sure the she-cat was still there. When he saw her tilt her head, he continued, his gaze straying back to the apprentices, "Why is it that we can't see the apprentices' destinies as clearly as we can see some warriors'?"

Bluestar sighed. "Because apprentices are full of questions and indecisions. Hollystep has always been ambitious and straightforward, so her destiny came to us clearly."

"But don't the medicine cats search Silverpelt for signs the night a litter is born, to see what the kits may have in store for ThunderClan…?" Brambleclaw remembered Firestar telling him once that Cinderpelt never shared what she saw on those nights. The medicine cat kept a strict 'wait and see' policy.

"They do," Bluestar acknowledged. "And in the stars we show them where their paws may take them, though it is never set in stone, and doesn't always come to be the way one may have thought at first."

Frowning thoughtfully, Brambleclaw glanced down one last time. His heart warmed as he saw Squirrelflight trotting towards their kit and her apprentice, her fur blazing in the faint dawn sunlight. She was still the most beautiful cat in all the forest, but he knew now that he would have to wait a long time before he could see her again. Hollystep stood and stretched, finished assigning patrols and called to Squirrelflight, who nudged Sootpaw playfully and led him to the thorn tunnel.

 _Prepare them well, Hollystep… You're the only cat that can._

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Firestar-handsome ginger tom

 **Deputy:** Hollystep-dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
 _Apprentice, Redpaw_

 **Warriors:** Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom  
 _Apprentice, Sweetpaw_

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brightheart-ginger and white she-cat

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
 _Apprentice, Littlepaw_

Spiderleg-long-legged black tom with a brown underbelly  
 _Apprentice, Duskpaw_

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
 _Apprentice, Sootpaw_

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom, amber eyes  
 _Apprentice, Speckledpaw_

Hazelfang-dark gray tabby and white tom  
 _Apprentice, Fawnpaw_

Fenneltail-dark tortoiseshell tom with white markings

Snowheart-large white tom with gray paws and pale amber eyes

Nettlemask-black she-cat with a brown underbelly and green eyes

Spottedcloud-spotted black and white she-cat

 **Apprentices:** Redpaw-pale ginger tom with darker tabby stripes, green eyes

Duskpaw-big dark brown tabby tom, green eyes

Speckledpaw-dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat, amber eyes

Littlepaw-small dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Sweetpaw-dark gray she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

Sootpaw-lighter gray tom with black markings and amber eyes

Fawnpaw-pale brown tabby she-cat with white chest fur and paws, blue eyes

 **Queens:** Ferncloud-pale gray (with dark flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Sunpetal-pale golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Snowheart's kits

 **Elders:** Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom with a badly broken front leg

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, blind

Mousefur-wiry brown she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sootpaw's tail dragged as he trailed after Squirrelflight and Hollystep. His gray fur was matted with dust, his bright amber eyes dull with exhaustion. They'd spent from dawn until sunhigh sparring, and not a single time had Sootpaw managed to demonstrate what he'd learned properly. His paws prickled with shame. _Squirrelflight must think I've forgotten everything she's shown me…_

His mentor stopped him just outside the thorn tunnel, letting Hollystep go on without them. Dread seeped into Sootpaw's dusty pelt.

"Sootpaw," to his surprise, there was amusement in Squirrelflight's green eyes. "You've got to have more confidence in your paws. I could see the thoughts in your eyes. You _almost_ did the move perfectly every time, but then you started second-guessing yourself, and the hesitation froze you up."

The gray and black apprentice shuffled his paws. "…I know…"

"If you know, then fix it." She made it sound as simple as soaking a tick in mouse-bile. "You've got the potential to be every bit of the fighter that Hollystep is. You've just got to lift your chin and go for it." She flicked her tail-tip against his shoulder. "Get something to eat and then we'll go hunting."

"Yes, Squirrelflight," Sootpaw followed his mentor into the camp and to the fresh-kill pile. He sniffed out a starling and took it back to the boulder outside the apprentices' den. Sweetpaw lounged atop the sunny rock, the flecks of white in her dark gray fur were like little flashes of sunlight in the late.

"You look like you've had an eventful morning." She rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin on the edge of the rock. Her whiskers twitched as she snagged some moss out of Sootpaw's fur.

"You could say that…"

"Say what?" Sootpaw jumped as Nettlepaw emerged from the apprentices' den. She snorted at his reaction and sat down to wash. "I can't wait for the day you sit vigil, Sootpaw. You're going to think every falling leaf is an ambush and wake us all up a hundred times."

Sootpaw flattened his ears but didn't say anything. He knew Nettlepaw's tongue was as sharp as their grandfather's, and it didn't mean she liked him any less—or more, for that matter. Instead of taking it to heart, the younger apprentice offered, "You slept in. Evening patrol?"

"Yes," the note of smug pride that would have normally accompanied that answer was absent. "Have you seen Spottedpaw?"

Sweetpaw slithered off the rock. "I heard you were being assessed today," her eyes glittered with mischief. "It would be a shame if Hollystep had already gone to the training hollow to meet with you and Spottedpaw and you showed up late…"

Without another word, Nettlepaw launched herself at Sweetpaw. The younger apprentice darted under her outstretched paws with a squeal of laughter and careened into Sootpaw. The gray and black apprentice choked on the bite of starling he'd just taken. Bristling, he lashed his tail. "No cat's left yet," he coughed. "Hollystep's gone to talk to Firestar and Spottedpaw's still out fetching moss."

Nettlepaw visibly relaxed. "Good." She continued washing with her back turned pointedly.

"No fun, Sootpaw," Sweetpaw sighed. "Fawnpaw would have played along."

Sootpaw finally managed to swallow the stubborn bite. He flicked his ear apologetically. "Sorry… But I wouldn't want someone to joke around like that if it were me getting assessed."

Sweetpaw sighed again, this time longingly. "When do you think it'll be our turn?"

Deliberately taking another bite, Sootpaw could only shrug. _I don't want to become a warrior yet,_ he thought, studying his muddy black paws as he swallowed, _if it means every cat expecting us to follow in Hollystep's paw prints._

* * *

Hollystep felt a thrill of pride as Nettlepaw silenced the alarm cry of a blackbird. Sandstorm had done brilliantly with Nettlepaw's natural hunting talent—and Sottedpaw certainly wasn't falling behind. _They're beyond ready._ Hollystep trotted back to the mossy hollow to wait. Before long, Sandstorm and Ashfur joined her.

"Well?" Ashfur's eyes were bright with pride.

"I'm going to speak with Firestar," Hollystep purred. "They'll be made warriors tonight."

Sandstorm nodded, satisfied. "Good. There's not much else I can teach Nettlepaw."

Hollystep dipped her head to the two warriors before carrying on back to camp. She passed Hazelfang and Fawnpaw along the way, flicking her ears in greeting as Hazelfang corrected her daughter's rabbit-stalking crouch. The two made a better mentor-apprentice pair than Hollystep imagined. Hazelfang was never affected by Fawnpaw's fiery temper, and his own forward attitude commanded her respect.

 _A lot like me and Cloudtail,_ she thought, not for the first time. She pushed her way through the thorn tunnel and padded straight to the high-ledge. "Firestar," she called warmly. "Good news."

Firestar pricked his ears as she approached. "Back from the assessment already?"

"Yes," Hollystep nodded. "They hardly needed to be assessed, Firestar. They're both ready to take their warrior names."

"Good." Firestar's voice was a warm purr. "We'll hold the ceremony at moonrise, after every cat has eaten." Hollystep dipped her head respectfully as she backed away. A glance at the sky told her she didn't have much time to hunt before the ceremony.

"Raiwhisker!" She called to her mate, who was sharing tongues with Sorreltail outside the warriors' den. "Fancy a hunt?"

Sorreltail's ears pricked. "I don't know about Rainwhisker, but I wouldn't mind taking Littlepaw out one more time."

"Go get her, then," Hollystep flicked her tail. "Make it quick though, there's going to be a ceremony at moonrise." As Sorreltail hurried to fetch her apprentice, Rainwhisker stood and touched his muzzle to Hollystep's.

"Have you eaten today?"

The deputy shrugged. "This morning, before I went to spar with Squirrelflight and Sootpaw." Dawn suddenly felt like ages ago. Silently cursing him for bringing it up, Hollystep flicked her tail impatiently. When Sorreltail joined them with her apprentice, Hollystep led the small patrol quickly out into the forest. It was quivering with the life of late new-leaf and it didn't take long for Hollystep to take down a magpie and a vole. She headed back to camp with what she had, knowing the rest of the patrol wouldn't be far behind her. She dropped the vole in the pile and kept the magpie for herself, settling down outside the warriors' den and tearing into it ravenously.

"You and your birds," Birchfall stretched out next to her with a fat squirrel. "I'll never understand why you enjoy having a mouthful of feathers."

Hollystep rolled her eyes. "Better a mouthful than a brain full."

Her brother snorted, but didn't try to refute her. "Have you seen Sunpetal lately?" He angled his ears towards the nursery. The pale golden she-cat was sunning herself outside, her flanks well-rounded. "According to Redpaw Leafpool says the kits will come any day."

"According to Redpaw?" Hollystep prompted slyly.

"Well, Speckledpaw," Birchfall's ears twisted uncomfortably. "Redpaw told her what Leafpool said."

"I thought so." Hollystep didn't say anymore, but Birchfall's fur bristled defensively.

"She's my apprentice," he insisted, "Of course we're going to talk."

Hollystep snickered, blatantly amused. "I've had an apprentice myself, and I can _guarantee_ that I never looked at Snowheart the way you look at Speckledpaw."

Unable to deny it, Birchfall only sighed. "Does that make me a bad mentor…?"

"No, stupid furball," Hollystep gave the lighter brown tabby a nudge. "Just don't go easy on her because of it."

"I don't!"

Hollystep slapped her tail across his mouth. "You don't have to yowl, I'm sitting right next to you."

Sorreltail and Littlepaw returned, each carrying two pieces of fresh-kill. The pile was nearly taller than the small ginger apprentice. Rainwhisker wasn't far behind them, a large rabbit bumping against his forelegs.

"Nice catch," Hollystep called, beckoning her mate over with her tail. He deposited his rabbit and took two mice from the pile instead.

"Thanks," he sighed. "I thought I'd never get it back to camp."

A companionable silence fell as the sun set. All the cats of ThunderClan had heard the new by that point—they lay outside their dens sharing tongues, their eyes always trained to the high-ledge. When Firestar finally emerged, Hollystep scrambled to her paws. She saw Nettlepaw and Spottedpaw exchange an excited glance as the Clan began gathering.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high-ledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar leapt down as soon as he'd finished. "Today, our oldest apprentices were assessed by their mentors and deputy, and it's been brought to my attention that it's time for them to take their warrior names." Hollystep caught sight of her own kits sitting near Duskpaw and Spiderleg. She kept one eye on them, curious about how they'd react to watching their first warrior ceremony.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Nettlepaw, Spottedpaw." Firestar met each of their gazes in turn. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Spottedpaw's voice quivered, and after shooting her a sharp glance, Nettlepaw echoed more firmly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Spottedpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Spottedcloud. StarClan honors your forethought and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." As he rested his muzzle against her head, Hollystep stole a glance at her kits. Fawnpaw watched with a blaze of passion in her blue eyes. Sweetpaw was whispering something to Duskpaw, looking—as she usually did—like she was up to something. Sootpaw seemed to have found a fascinating grain of sand near his paw; he stared at it studiously as Firestar turned to Nettlepaw. "Nettlepaw, from this moment, you will be known as Nettlemask. StarClan honors your spirit and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The cheer swelled from the Clan as soon as Nettlemask drew her tongue across Firestar's shoulder. "Spottedcloud! Nettlemask! Spottedcloud! Nettlemask!"

* * *

As the Clan pressed around Nettlemask and Spottedcloud, Sootpaw hesitated. He could only think of the conviction in Spottedcloud's eyes, the confidence in Nettlemask's tone.

 _When the time comes, will I be able to stand next to Sweetpaw and Fawnpaw and do the same?_ Apprehension flooded through the gray and black apprentice as he realized he couldn't answer that question.

 **A/N: Well guys, this is it! Follow Hollystep and her kits through their adventure to rid the forest of evil!**

 **Really though. If you finished "When It Rains" and came to check out the sequel, I love you, and I hope you enjoy this as well.**

 **PS: Don't hate on Sootpaw please. I wanted to fashion him after Ravenpaw, in a sense, but without the freedom to run away. Self-doubt and anxiety are crippling and disheartening and as I grow to accept them myself (with and without extensive medication) I find myself putting more of ME into my stories, in the form of characters with similar problems and outlooks and battles. In short, there's a LOT of character growth in store [not just for Sootpaw-Sweetpaw and Fawnpaw have their own flaws and developements] but I did want you to be disheartened by how timid Sootpaw appears at first. /end rant.**

 **IN OTHER NEWS...**

 **That's actually about it. Lots of love, you guys. Plenty more drama to come :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: YOU GUYS**

 **Thank-you for jumping on this story so fast! It hasn't even been up for 24 hours and it's already got 5 reviews ;-; you all are the best. NOT TO MENTION THOSE FAVS AND FOLLOWS. Yeah, I see you ;) You don't know how much it means to me. So thank you. Thank you thankyou.**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Pandean: I'm glad you like Sootpaw :3 I just wanted to try a different approach to character development. Not to mention that Ravenpaw is actually distant kin, as he's Dustpelt's brother.**

 **flamzystilllovesyou: It's okay! I'm just glad that you take the time to read, the reviews are a bonus! And that's kind of what I'm wanting. Every cat is so sure of what they're meant to do, but not every warrior can start off courageous and certain.**

 **Kai Lover911: I did too ;-; I tried writing a fic for him, but the inspiration for it kind of left me, so I'm thinking about taking it down and starting again, but... better. lol.**

 **Stormbreeze: I will do my best! I've got a lot of thoughts for this fic right now, so I hopefully won't disappoint you with my update speed xD**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Fawnpaw growled irritably as she was prodded awake. She opened her eyes and narrowed them into a glare. Sweetpaw, however, was immune.

"It's time for training," she mewed brightly. "We're due at the mossy hollow."

"Sparring with Hollystep?" Duskpaw stretched in his own nest.

"No," Sweetpaw sighed. "I wish we were though. Brackenfur taught me this amazing move yesterday—my hind legs are still sore from learning it."

Duskpaw snorted. "You're just like Hollystep. Spiderleg told me that she was always dying to do battle training."

"Birchfall told me the same thing," Speckledpaw chimed in from where she was washing her dappled tortoiseshell fur. "He said when they'd had hunting assignments he'd always had to do double because he was so much better than her at hunting."

Fawnpaw bristled defensively. "Hollystep can hunt just fine," she snapped as she stood.

"Put your claws away," Sweetpaw's whiskers twitched. "Of course she can hunt just fine _now_ , Birchfall _meant_ when they were apprentices like us."

With a toss of her head, Fawnpaw stalked out of the apprentices' den. Outside, the camp was already bustling. Squirrelflight and Sorreltail were leading Sootpaw and Littlepaw out of camp—Fawnpaw thought she remembered Sootpaw saying they were going out on a hunting assignment. Warriors were flocked around Hollystep as she assigned patrols for the day. The dawn patrol left next, headed by Cloudtail. She narrowed her eyes, scanning the camp for her mentor. _If he's already in the mossy hollow I'm crowfood!_

She felt Sweetpaw's flank brush her own as she slipped out of the apprentices' den. "I can't see Brackenfur," she cast Fawnpaw a sidelong glance. "Do you suppose they're waiting on us?"

The pale tabby blew out a frustrated sigh. "Come on, let's hurry." She led the way as they trotted quickly to the thorn tunnel. As soon as her haunches were clear Fawnpaw burst into a run. Flashes of sunlight through the thick leaves overhead dappled the familiar trail, splashing her fur with warmth as she ran. Sweetpaw kept pace with her, her tail streaming out behind her. When they burst into the clearing, it took everything Fawnpaw had not to tackle her sister. She spun to face her, her eyes narrowed.

"They're not here," she bit out.

"I guess not," Sweetpaw widened her lake-blue eyes in some sort of feign of innocence. "But _we_ are. Think of how pleased they'll be that we're early." She sat and curled her tail around her paws, looking proud of herself. Fawnpaw rolled her eyes.

"You just wanted to work on that move Brackenfur taught you." She padded to the center of the clearing. "Well?"

Sweetpaw leapt to her paws. "Really?"

"Why not? What else are we going to do while we wait?" Fawnpaw crouched, watching her sister carefully as she positioned herself across from her. Sweetpaw sidled towards with a soft hiss, her eyes glittering playfully. With little warning, she sprang. Fawnpaw reared onto her hind legs, but was taken off-guard when Sweetpaw's jump fell short of where her eyes had been targeting. She lunged forward and swept Fawnpaw's back paws out from under her before dancing back a few steps.

"What do you think? Cool, isn't it?" Sweetpaw crouched again. "You try it on me now!"

Fawnpaw narrowed her eyes in determination, sinking back onto her haunches. Her jump brought her exactly where she needed to be, but instead of rearing onto her hind legs, Sweetpaw stepped delicately to the side.

"You can't stare at the ground in front of my paws," she teased.

"You have to make your opponent think you're trying to land on their shoulders."

Both apprentices spun guiltily to face their mentors. Brackenfur's eyes were warm though, and Hazelfang's whiskers were twitching.

"That was well done, Sweetpaw," Brackenfur continued. "Your jump still needs more height though—if they don't react quickly enough you have to be able to make it onto their shoulders."

"Can we try it again?" Fawnpaw looked imploringly at her mentor, but the dark gray and white tabby shook his head.

"Not right now," Hazelfang's tone didn't leave room for argument. "Right now we're going to go work on _patience_."

Fawnpaw wrinkled her nose. "You know I'm no good at that," she moaned dramatically.

With a roll of his eyes, Hazelfang cuffed her heavily over the ear. "That just means you need more practice. Let's get going."

Brackenfur led the small patrol out of the mossy hollow and towards a great alder tree towards the back of their territory. They stopped at the edge of the clearing, hidden in the ferns. Amongst the alder's roots were tangles of bramble and ivy.

"Now," Brackenfur's voice was a hushed murmur. "Tell us what you can smell."

Sweetpaw parted her jaws and inhaled deeply; Fawnpaw followed suit. Her ears pricked suddenly.

"Mouse," Fawnpaw exhaled.

Sweetpaw frowned. "I don't smell mouse," she muttered. Flattening her ears in concentration, she sniffed more intently.

Hazelfang glanced proudly at Fawnpaw. "Well scented," he praised her quietly. "Now we know that there are mice there—what do we do?"

"Hunt them…?" Sarcasm dripped from Fawnpaw's mew.

"Yes," Brackenfur acknowledged. "But first, we wait."

Giving up on scenting the hiding mice, Sweetpaw blinked curiously at the golden warrior. "For what?"

"Just watch, and be as still as possible." As he spoke, Brackenfur sank into a low crouch. The rest of the patrol mimicked him. Just when Fawnpaw felt sure she was going to turn to stone, a small gray mouse scurried out of a knot of brambles. Fawnpaw tensed immediately, but Hazelfang put a wide paw on her back, stilling her movement.

"Not yet," he hissed under his breath. "If you make so much as a peep that mouse will vanish right back into its hole and you'll never see it again."

Fawnpaw shot her mentor a baleful glare but obeyed. As they watched, it ventured further and further from its hideout, snuffling through the grass and fallen leaves for nuts and berries.

Hazelfang slowly lifted his paw from Fawnpaw's back. "Are you confident that you can kill it in one jump?" When Fawnpaw nodded, the big warrior angled his ears towards the mouse. "You scented it, you get the first attempt."

 _Attempt?_ Sweetpaw had bested her at battle training—it was Fawnpaw's turn to shine. She crept closer, until her nose was peeking out of the ferns. With a wiggle of her haunches and a mighty leap, Fawnpaw brought her forepaws down on either side of the mouse and finished it with a quick bite to the neck. She turned back to her spectators with its limp body in her jaws.

"Great catch!" Sweetpaw's tone was full of mirthless admiration. She was too good-natured to be bitter.

Fawnpaw tilted her chin up proudly and padded back to Hazelfang's side. She dropped the mouse and pressed her nose to Sweetpaw's shoulder. "You'll definitely get the next one."

Unfortunately, she didn't. But the third mouse that dared to venture from its nest fell to the gray apprentices' claws, and pleased with their progress, Brackenfur and Hazelfang brought them back to camp.

"Bring those to the elders and get something to eat," Hazelfang told Fawnpaw. "Once you've finished we'll head back to the mossy hollow."

"Will we spar?" Sweetpaw seemed excited by the prospect, but Brackenfur shook his head.

"No. You're going on the evening patrol with me and Snowheart, we won't have any more training today."

"Oh," Sweetpaw's eyes grew wide. Fawnpaw gave her sister a nudge.

"Lucky!" The pale brown tabby bounced ahead of her sister as they headed to the elders' den. "I want to go on the evening patrol…!"

"It's not all that exciting," Dustpelt's dry meow greeted them as they dropped their mice in the small pile of fresh-kill in the elders' den.

Fawnpaw felt her eyes drawn to the old warrior's horribly misshapen front leg. Hollystep had told them the story while they'd been in the nursery—about how their grandfather had been caught in a trap meant for bears. Leafpool had managed to set the bone straight again, but he could no longer bend his leg and had lost feeling in his pads.

"Well Nettlemask told us it _was_ ," Sweetpaw was meowing brightly when Fawnpaw cleared her head and started listening again. "She said the forest is different at night."

"I remember my first evening patrol like it was yesterday," Longtail sighed. "I was so jumpy my mentor almost sent me back to camp before we'd even reached the border."

Fawnpaw's whiskers twitched. "I bet Sootpaw's going to have the same problem."

Mousefur rolled her eyes. "Don't you apprentices have anything better to do? I'm never going to get this nap if you stand about gossiping with these two all day!"

With an apologetic purr, Sweetpaw ducked out of the elders' den, Fawnpaw hot on her paws. "Want to eat togather?"

Fawnpaw licked her lips, suddenly aware of how loudly her stomach was complaining. "Sure." They padded to the fresh-kill pile together. After carrying her mouse back, the pale tabby found she was craving one, and she snagged a plump one from the bountiful pile. Sweetpaw took a squirrel and led the way back to the apprentices' den.

"I wonder what kind of battle moves I'll be working on," Fawnpaw wondered aloud. With the sun at its peak, most of the clan was resting in the shade, eating and sharing tongues while they waited for the heat of the day to pass. Hollystep and Rainwhisker were beneath the high-ledge, eating with Ashfur, Cloudtail, and Brightheart. They seemed to be talking about something important, but from the other side of camp Fawnpaw couldn't hope to hear. Sunpetal was stretched out in front of the nursery, Snowheart at her side. The large white warrior was grooming her beautiful golden pelt, his eyes filled with adoration.

"I wish Sunpetal would hurry up and have those kits," Sweetpaw sighed as she finished her squirrel. She licked a paw and smoothed her whiskers.

"It's supposed to be any day now, isn't it?" Fawnpaw swallowed her last morsel of mouse and licked any stray juices from her muzzle with a swipe of her tongue.

Sweetpaw nodded. "That's what Redpaw said." As she spoke of him, the pale ginger tom emerged from the medicine den with a bundle of herbs in his jaws. The darker red stripes that rippled through his fur blazed like fire in the sunlight. Though he was training to be a medicine cat, a delicate layer of muscles showed through his short pelt. Fawnpaw didn't doubt for a moment that Duskpaw had been asking his brother to practice battle moves with him. _I would do the same if Sweetpaw or Sootpaw were training to be a medicine cat._ She wrinkled her nose at the thought of being stuck in that cave all day, surrounded by strong smelling herbs. _No thanks._

"He's a pretty handsome cat, isn't he?" Sweetpaw mused, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Sure," Fawnpaw snorted, "If you're into medicine cats and breaking the warrior code." She saw Hazelfang standing and meowing something to Spiderleg before padding to the thorn tunnel. "That's my cue." Fawnpaw jumped to her paws. "I'll see you tomorrow Sweetpaw—you'll have to tell me all about your evening patrol!"

Sweetpaw called an agreement after her, but Fawnpaw didn't stop to reply. She met Hazelfang at the thorn tunnel with her tail high.

"Ready?"

Fawnpaw met her mentor's question with a challenging glare. "I'm _always_ ready."

* * *

Sweetpaw shifted her weight from paw to paw. The sun was sinking behind the trees, bringing a welcome relief from its heat. Brackenfur sat patiently beside her, amusement glowing in his eyes. Snowheart looked ready to come out of his fur—Leafpool had said the kits had dropped, it was only a matter of time before Sunpetal began kitting.

At long last, Birchfall shouldered his way through the thorn tunnel. Speckledpaw was just behind him, and Fenneltail brought up the rear.

"How were things on the ShadowClan border?" Brackenfur stood as he greeted the returning patrol.

"All quiet," Birchfall reported. Fenneltail flattened his ears.

"I don't like it," he growled. "They've been far too reserved lately. It's not like ShadowClan at all."

"Do you think they're planning something?" Sweetpaw blinked curiously up at the dark tortoiseshell warrior. One foreleg was completely white, as if he'd stuck it in a pile of snow. There was a white ruff along the top of his chest, stretching from one shoulder to the other, and the tip of his tail was the same brilliant white. It was easy to see that he was Sorreltail's kit, though she had far more white fur than her son. What fascinated Sweetpaw the most was how he and his brother, Hazelfang, never seemed to agree on anything.

"I'm certain of it," the white tip of his tail flicked to and fro in agitation. It was hard for Sweetpaw to imagine her level-headed father mentoring the obstinate warrior.

"We'll sweep the WindClan border then," Brackenfur finally meowed. "We should get going, the moon is rising."

With a few murmured farewells the evening patrol slipped out into the forest. Sweetpaw sucked in an excited breath as they slipped into the shadowy forest. _Nettlemask was right…!_ As they padded quietly towards the WindClan border and the moon rose higher in the starry sky, Sweetpaw's wonder grew. The moonlight stained everything silver, and cast a ghostly glow on Snowheart's white pelt. The shadows cast by its cold light were deeper and darker than those cast by the sun's warm rays, and they whispered of mystery.

"Wow…" Sweetpaw's eyes grew wide as they stopped at the bank of the stream. It glowed like starlight as it burbled on towards the lake.

"You can get a drink if you'd like," Brackenfur purred. "Snowheart, why don't you head upstream and remark the boundary?" The white warrior dipped his head and followed the bank up and away. Sweetpaw crouched at the water's edge and lapped at the shimmering water.

"I never realized how pretty the forest was at night," Sweetpaw shook her head as she straightened, sending glittering drops spinning from her muzzle.

"It's also dangerous," her mentor warned her. "So don't get any ideas."

Sweetpaw heaved a dramatic sigh. "You caught me," she admitted with mock exaggeration. "However did you figure out my plans?"

Brackenfur rolled his eyes and gave her a nudge. "Come on," he urged her. "Let's get this patrol done and get back to camp. I want to work on your climbing tomorrow."

With twitching whiskers and high spirits, Sweetpaw padded along the stream at her mentor's shoulder. As they continued downstream, WindClan's scent grew stronger and stronger. Puzzled, Sweetpaw stopped and parted her jaws, tasting the air.

"Did the wind change?" She could see Brackenfur's hackles beginning to bristle. "No," he mewed tersely. "That's WindClan's scent on our territory." He stalked forward, his legs stiff, and brushed his cheek along a trailing tendril of ferns. "Firestar isn't going to like this at all."

"Have they trespassed? Do you think they stole prey?" Sweetpaw's mind was churning like the restless stream beside them. "Will we attack them?"

"That's up to Firestar," Brackenfur bent and bit the stem of the fern. "Carry this," he flicked his tail at the leaves as if they'd offended him. "I'll get Snowheart and we'll head back to camp."

As gingerly as she would lift a newborn kit, Sweetpaw took the fern in her teeth. When Brackenfur returned with an alarmed Snowheart, the trio trotted briskly back to the stone hollow. The moon was long past its peak when they returned, and Sweetpaw's tail dragged in the dirt behind her. Her paws felt like stones as she drug them along.

Not without sympathy, Brackenfur touched his nose to his apprentice's ear. "Leave that here for now," he meowed gently. "Go get some rest. I don't expect to see you out of your nest until sunhigh."

Though she wanted to be there for his report, Sweetpaw couldn't bring herself to deny her paws the rest they were longing for. She trudged to the apprentices' den and stumbled past her sleeping denmates. She was about to lie down when a pair of startlingly bright amber eyes flickered open.

"How was the evening patrol?" Sootpaw's voice was soft, but not drowsy. Sweetpaw wondered briefly if he'd been having a hard time sleeping, but didn't have the energy to ask.

"WindClan," she mumbled as she sank into her nest. A yawn stretched her jaws. "You'll hear all about it tomorrow…"

Sootpaw blinked, his expression unreadable, then stretched forward to draw his tongue across her shoulder. Without another word, he tucked his muzzle back under his feathery tail and closed his eyes. Sweetpaw curled into a tight ball and did the same, sleep coming swiftly to her exhausted mind.


End file.
